Sliding Through the Gate
by MacGateFan
Summary: Crossover with Sliders. A few minutes after SG1 arrives offworld, four strangers slide through.
1. 1

Title: Sliding Through the Gate  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers: Stargate and all related characters are property of MGM Studios, Showtime, and the Sci-Fi Channel. Sliders and all related characters are property of 20th Century Fox Television.

* * *

SG-1 had just arrived on the planet designated as P45 823 when the Stargate activated again. Jack O'Neill ordered everyone to take cover. It's a good thing these ruins are around here, he thought. He chuckled to himself idly wondering what his archaeological teammate would say to that.  
  
Jack turned his attention back to the 'Gate when the wormhole opened. Four humans were spewed from the event horizon, but none of them had the symbols of Jaffa on their foreheads. He also noticed that none of them had weapons so he gestured to his team.  
  
The strangers stood up and brushed themselves off. They looked really confused. The older man turned to face SG-1, who had their weapons trained on them. He was about to take a step closer when Jack spoke up.   
  
"That's far enough," he said. "Who are you and where did you come from?" The looks on Teal'c and Samantha Carter's faces told him they definitely weren't Goa'uld.   
  
The man held up his hands, as did his companions. "I beg your pardon, young man, but we are unarmed and not in the least bit dangerous. I will answer your questions as long as you all put your weapons down."  
  
Jack glanced at Sam, who shrugged. Daniel and Teal'c didn't seem to think they posed a real threat either. He lowered his P-90 and repeated his question.  
  
"I am Professor Maximilian Arturo. This is Quinn Mallory, Rembrandt Brown, and Wade Wells. We're . . . travelers, if you will."  
  
"From what planet?" Daniel wanted to know. They had encountered many humans, who had been deposited on different worlds by Goa'uld and some of them had been explorers like them.  
  
Quinn blinked. "What planet? We're on the planet we're from. It's called Earth."  
  
It was SG-1's turn to blink. "We are not on Earth," Teal'c said.  
  
"Now wait a minute," Rembrandt said, "of course we're on Earth." He turned to Quinn. "Q-Ball, you said the wormhole would only take us to different dimensions on Earth, not to other planets."  
  
"I'm as confused as you are, Remmie," Quinn replied, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Sam put two and two together. "Do you mean you have a device that will take you to alternate realities of Earth?"   
  
"Carter, don't go all scientific on me now."  
  
"Excuse me," Professor Arturo said, "but could you tell us who you are and where you are from?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Colonel Jack O'Neill. This Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. We're from Earth. I'm guessing a different one than yours."  
  
Daniel nodded. "We travel through the Stargate." He pointed behind him. "It takes you light years from Earth to different planets."  
  
"Awesome," Quinn breathed. "Could you imagine the power you'd have to have to get something like that to work?"  
  
"It's unbelievable," Sam said.  
  
Jack held up his hand to quiet her. "Carter, if you and Mr. Mallory want to discuss ... modes of transportation, that's fine, I just don't want to hear it. Teal'c, come with me and we'll make certain the area is secure. Daniel, I don't have to tell you what to do with these ruins. Let's go people. We still have a mission to accomplish."  
  
The professor and Quinn sat on the steps near the Stargate with Sam as they explained their "modes of transportation" while Rembrandt and Wade followed Daniel to the ruins. Wade was amazed by the extent of the ruins. She had taken an archaeology elective in college, but most of her studies had been from watching the Indiana Jones movies.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, exactly how far from Earth are we?" Daniel was so lost in thought as he scanned the ruins that he didn't hear her at first. "Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry. I think Sam said we were roughly 20,000 light years," he replied, dusting off dirt and grim from the ancient text on the wall. "That can't be good," Daniel muttered.  
  
"What?" Rembrandt wanted to know, but Daniel ignored him and continued to read the text. "This kid's worse than Q-Ball when he gets to thinking too much."  
  
Wade giggled. Her smile faded when she saw the look on Daniel's face. "Is something wrong? You seem, I don't know, disturbed by something."  
  
Daniel looked at her. It was the first time she noticed how blue his eyes were. "We need to get off this planet," was his response.  
  
"But we can't go anywhere until the timer goes off. If we do, we're stuck wherever we end up."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Daniel replied, "but if we don't leave now, we're not going to be around to be stuck anywhere."

* * *

Jack and Teal'c were heading to the Stargate when Daniel called him. We have a serious problem, Jack," he was saying. "Every 20 years a huge earthquake erupts on this world causing massive destruction. The only reason these ruins are left standing is because the material is made of naquadah. Just so you know, this time of year marks the 80th anniversary of those quakes..."  
  
"Wonderful. Teal'c and I are heading to the 'Gate, you should do the same. I'll contact Carter and have her start dialing."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Sam, Quinn, and Professor Arturo were still in deep conversation when Jack and Teal'c arrived. "Sir?" she asked when saw the concerned look on his face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jack said, then explained the situation. "Daniel and the others should be headed back here. Go ahead and dial home."  
  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Jack, come in!"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"We're trapped over here. Get back to Earth and come back tomorrow morning. Everything will have died down by then."  
  
Jack was not pleased with this idea. "We're not leaving–"  
  
"JACK! Go! You can't do anything until these quakes stop anyway. Besides, we need someone alive to save us!"  
  
"O'Neill, DanielJackson is right. We must go."  
  
"What?" Quinn exclaimed. "We can't just leave them out there!"  
  
Before anyone else could say more, Jack shoved Arturo and Quinn through the 'Gate after Sam. Teal'c followed, and with one last glance, Jack did too. His heart beat fast as he dropped onto the ramp in the SGC.  
  
Jack stared at Teal'c and Sam as the wormhole disengaged. They had the same worried expression on their faces. "Colonel O'Neill, have yourselves and your guests checked out by Dr. Frasier then report to me."  
  
When Jack didn't say anything, Sam took his arm. "Sir, they'll be all right."  
  
"If you say so, Carter," he replied, following Teal'c down the ramp. 


	2. 2

Sliding Through the Gate  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Daniel woke up with a pounding headache. Oh yeah, he thought, a bunch of ruins fell on me. He suddenly remembered there were two others with him. He looked around frantically, but couldn't see either of them.  
  
"Wade! Rembrandt!" he exclaimed. He put a hand to his head. That just made the pounding worse. However, he thought he heard someone shouting his name.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" That was Wade. Where was she? She sounded like she was... He glanced to his right. Like she was on the other side of a pile of rocks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Are you two all right?"  
  
"We're fine," Wade replied. "You?"  
  
"Just a bump on the noggin. Nothing I can't deal with." No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, he was back on the ground watching spots of light dance in his vision. He felt so tired. Maybe if he closed his eyes for two minutes...  
  
Daniel immediately opened them when he heard Wade calling his name again. "Okay, I lied," he told her. "I think I have a concussion. I don't know how long I'm going to stay conscious here."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have you out of there in no time!" Wade said. "Remmy, there has to be a way we can help him!"  
  
Before Rembrandt could reply, the pair heard a loud whooshing noise. "Maybe it's everyone else coming back," he suggested. "I'll go check it out."  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
He nodded and ran back into the direction of the Stargate. This whole situation was crazy. Of course, considering what they've been doing for the past year, this was just routine.  
  
"What the hell..." Rembrandt muttered. Men in impressive looking armor with long staff-like weapons came barreling out of the wormhole. "This definitely can't be good!"  
  
Wade nearly screamed in fright when Rembrandt clamped an arm on her shoulder. "Damn it, Remmie!"  
  
"Sorry, girl, but we've got company. A crazy bunch of guys just came through the Stargate and it's not Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Bunch of guys in armor carrying weapons?" Came Daniel's question from behind the ruins.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The two of you might want to find some cover until tomorrow morning," Daniel said.  
  
Wade shook her head. "But what about you? We can't just leave you out here alone."  
  
"You don't understand. If they capture you, they'll use you as slaves. Look, I can't go into detail right now, but trust me, you do NOT want to get mixed up with them! I'll be fine," he added.  
  
"He's right, Wade," Rembrandt said. "There are just too many for us to handle."  
  
She sighed and finally relented. "We'll be back tomorrow morning," she told him. Rembrandt pulled her away before Wade could tell if Daniel had replied to her.

* * *

Daniel slowly raised himself into an upright position, leaning against the walls of the old temple. He was surprised it had held up as long as it had. Go figure it would collapse when he was in the damn thing!  
  
A sharp pain coursed through his skull as he heard Goa'uld being shouted just outside the rubble. He couldn't make out what they were saying as most of the conversation seemed garbled.   
  
He didn't understand why because when Wade and Rembrandt had spoken to him, he could hear them clearly. Probably from the concussion you, no doubt, have.  
  
"Jaffa! Kree!"  
  
Daniel sighed in relief. They were leaving. Now the hardest task he had to deal with was staying awake.

* * *

Back at the SGC, General Hammond was being briefed by Jack and Sam. Their guests were supposedly from an alternate dimension and they had the technology to prove it.   
  
"General," Professor Arturo said, "I realize that you're following security protocals here, but I was wondering if there were any way to prove whether or not we're on our world."  
  
Hammond looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that can be arranged. Major Carter, why don't you help the Profressor and Mr. Mallory by getting any information they may need." Sam nodded, smiling at the pair. "Colonel O'Neill, take SG-8 and Dr. Frasier with you to the planet. We need to get everyone back here safe and sound."  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Dismissed!"  
  
Quinn stood up and walked over to Jack. "Colonel, I'd really like to go with you guys."  
  
Professor Arturo took his young protege by the arm. "Excuse us, Colonel." When they were out of earshot, he spoke up again. "Quinn, are you out of your head? There was an earthquake on that planet and we are not going to do Miss Wells and Mr. Brown any good if we try to return and get injured ourselves. These people are professionals."  
  
"I know, Professor. I know. It's just the guilt cropping up again," the young man exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I wish you would stop blaming yourself. We all went through voluntarily. And before you say anything about Mr. Brown, remember that he has moved passed the blaming. We all have the same objective and that is to get home. Right?"  
  
Quinn smiled. "Right, Professor."   
  
"Professor, Mr. Mallory," Sam said, "if the two of you are ready..."  
  
Jack waved at them. "Have fun, Carter."  
  
"Bring them back, Sir!"  
  
"I plan to." 


	3. 3

Sliding Through the Gate  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

"Remmie, I feel really bad leaving Dr. Jackson alone." Rembrandt nodded. "I know, so do I, but what could we do? There's no way we can move those rocks fast enough to get him out of there and there's no way we can defeat those crazy looking bad guys ourselves."  
  
Wade sighed. Why did they always end up in a life or death situation? And everytime they get to a crazy world, they would be there for a week or more. True, they've been to some beautiful worlds, but those stays were two hours tops.   
  
She was going to reply to Rembrandt, but he held a finger to her lips. The bad guys were rushing past them. Wade was happy they found the bunch of bushes they were hiding behind. They strained to hear what they were talking about, but it was a language neither of them understood.   
  
However, after about ten minutes of chatter, the bad guys headed back towards the stargate.   
  
"That was close," Wade muttered.  
  
"Too close, girl. Let's just hope Dr. Jackson's all right and Colonel O'Neill will get back here to help us. Besides Q-Ball and the Professor have the timer."  
  
"Which goes off in 48 hours," she replied.

* * *

Quinn hung up the phone with a dejected sigh. "That clinches it, Professor."   
  
"That was your father, wasn't it?" Quinn nodded as Professor Arturo explained. "Quinn's father died when he was about 9. Apparently, in this world, his mother is the one who died."  
  
Sam nodded in sympathy. She knew how frustrating it was to be in a completely different world, or time period for that matter, and not be able to get home. However, this was a whole different situation all together. This foursome had been traveling through different dimensions for almost 2 years.   
  
At least she knew her team always had back up when the went off-world. She could really tell this group was as tight nit as SG-1. She was determined to get them home. "Quinn, could you explain to me the exact physics behind your timer? Maybe between the three of us, we could figure out how to get you guys home."  
  
"That would be great, Major Carter."  
  
"Indeed," the Professor replied. "Although we don't have anyway to repay you, though."  
  
"No need to worry about that. I know how it feels to be so far away from home that after awhile it seems hopeless. I just really want to help."  
  
"Then let's get to work!" Quinn said excitedly.

* * *

Jack was waiting in the Gate room with Teal'c, Dr. Frasier, and SG-8. He looked up at the observation room as the MALP went through. "Colonel," General Hammond said, "Keep a sharp eye. It looks like you have some Jaffa over there."  
  
"Understood, sir. Dr. Jackson, Miss Wells, and Mr. Brown are our primary concern here, people. Only engage the Jaffa if necessary. Let's move out!"   
  
They were all remotely surprised that the Jaffa were nowhere near the gate. Either they were hiding, or they found some other way to entertain themselves...  
  
Jack immediately moved away from that train of thought. "Colonel Reynolds, you and your team will stay with the Stargate."  
  
"Will do, Colonel."  
  
"Teal'c, Dr. Frasier, lets find our friends."  
  
A few minutes later, they heard a twig snap. The two members of SG-1 took cover. Jack pulled out a pair of binoculars. "I see three Jaffa, Wade, and Rembrandt. I don't see any sign of Daniel."  
  
"We have the element of surprise, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "We should go in now."  
  
Jack nodded. "Okay, you take the bigger two and I'll take the medium sized one." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You know what I mean, let's go!"  
  
"Wait, sir!" Janet exclaimed.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm coming too. As you pointed out there are three Jaffa. I know you both can handle yourself in battle, but so can I."  
  
Jack stared at the small woman in front of him. He knew she could, he had never doubted her for a second. Okay, maybe he did... "All right, you take the one on the right, I got the one on the left,   
and Teal'c has bigfoot in the middle there."  
  
In a flash, the three ran towards their targets. The Jaffa dropped to the ground at roughly the same time. Jack grinned at the two staring up at them in shock. "We never leave anyone behind."  
  
"Thank God!" Wade cried. She looked a little tired, but otherwise fine.   
  
"Ouch!"   
  
They looked over at Rembrandt. "Dr. Frasier?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's just a broken wrist, sir."  
  
"Just?!" Rembrendt exclaimed. "It hurts like hell!"  
  
Wade shook her head. "Just calm down, Remmie."  
  
"Where is DanielJackson?"  
  
"He was trapped in the temple after the earthquake," Wade replied as she led them to the ruins. "He made us hide out here until morning. We figured those guys would have been gone, but they took us by surprise."  
  
"Is he all right?" Janet wanted to know.  
  
Wade shrugged. "I'm not sure, Dr. Frasier. He said something about being hit over the head. He was still conscious when we left him."  
  
"We didn't want to," Rembrandt added, "but he told us to take cover because there wasn't much we could do."  
  
"It's not your fault. You did the right thing. Jaffa aren't known for being very nice, as I'm sure you could tell," Jack said.  
  
Teal'c nodded, explaining the background of Jaffa and Goa'uld to their new friends. Wade and Remebrandt listened in shock until they finally reached the ruins.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack called. "You okay?"  
  
There was no reply. Jack nodded to Teal'c, who began moving rock and debris out of the way. When he was finished, Jack took out a flashlight and carefully entered.   
  
"Daniel?" He heard a muffled noise in the corner of the room and moved towards it. "Daniel?" he said again.  
  
"Jack, that you?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack replied, taking his first look at Daniel. His eyes appeared to be glazed over and a nasty bruise had formed on the left side of his face.  
  
"Nice of you to come."  
  
Jack helped Daniel to his feet. "Stop being sarcastic, Daniel, that's my job."  
  
"Wait!" Daniel cried as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He felt like he was going to be sick, but it passed in a few minutes.   
  
"Y'okay?"  
  
"I think so. Let's get out of here." 


	4. 4

Sliding Through the Gate  
Part 4  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Quinn glanced down worriedly at the timer. They had about 7 minutes before they had to slide. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wade smiled at him. "According to Major Carter, it shouldn't take more than 5 minutes for the gate to dial. We'll be back to the planet with time to spare before sliding."  
  
He smiled back at her. "I trust her, I just hope all the calculations we did to get us back home weren't for nothing."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Chevron 7, locked!" a disembodied voice said from above.  
  
"Let's go, campers!" Jack exclaimed, heading up the ramp.   
  
Teal'c and Sam followed him while Daniel walked up with the Sliders. "I hope you find your way home," he was saying to the Professor and Rembrandt. I've only been to one alternate universe, but it wasn't a pleasant visit."  
  
"Yes, Major Carter told us about the Quantum Mirror. There would be no way of telling which world was ours unless we visited them individually. However, I believe that would be worse than sliding."  
  
Daniel nodded. "You'd be stuck here indefinately and still be looking for your home and that would change the history of our world, no doubt."  
  
"That it would," the Professor replied, stepping into the wormhole.  
  
"So, I'm thinking that it would be our best bet if you were to engage the Stargate just as our wormhole opens up," Quinn was saying.  
  
Teal'c noticed that O'Neill's eyes seemed to have glazed over the minute QuinnMallory had begun to speak to MajorCarter. He knew the colonel was much smarter than everyone gave him credit for. He would have to be or General Hammond wouldn't have given him the responsibilities he had.  
  
"Well, Teal'c, it was nice to meet ya, brother," Rembrandt said, extending his hand.  
  
"And you as well, RembrandtBrown," Teal'c replied with a nod of his head.  
  
Sam glanced at her watch. "How much longer?" she asked Quinn.  
  
"About two more minutes."  
  
"Daniel, dial the gate."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Colonel O'Neill," Wade said.  
  
Jack smiled. "We do what we can."  
  
Rembrandt shook Daniel's hand. "Good luck defeating these guys."  
  
"Thanks," Daniel replied with a nod. He winced slightly. Dr. Frasier had only cleared him to go off world so he could see the Sliders off. He was to report right back to the infirmary when they got back.  
  
"Well," Professor Arturo said. "It looks like it's time for us to go."  
  
"Safe journey," Teal'c told them as Quinn's wormhole opened up.  
  
With a wave, the Sliders were gone. "Hopefully they're back on their original home world," Sam said.  
  
"Speaking of home..."  
  
They turned to face Daniel. He seemed a little pale. "Are you all right, DanielJackson?"  
  
"Oh yeah, peachy."  
  
"Let's go," Jack replied, leading Daniel up the steps. "You ready?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Teal'c noticed that Sam wasn't following right away. "MajorCarter?"  
  
"Right behind you, Teal'c."

* * *

Quinn nearly lost his footing as he was thrown out of the wormhole, but caught himself. He quickly jumped out of the way as the rest of his friends were deposited onto the ground. They noticed that Quinn seemed to be staring at something.  
  
"Q-Ball? What's wrong? Are we home?" Rembrandt asked.  
  
The Sliders watched as a centaur walked back, sneering at their appearance. "Uh...no." 


End file.
